


A Night at the Seiketsukan Spa

by xiuxi



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, boar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxi/pseuds/xiuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A is having a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Seiketsukan Spa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithrigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrigil/gifts).



> Thanks the kind and quick TeaRoses who betaed this fic for me.

Ah, to relax. I have been waiting for this for so long.

Things have been pretty hectic here at Hunter and Hunter. I have been working seventy hour weeks, doing all nighters and putting in more hours than humanly possible. My social life is pretty non-existent, so it’s not like it matters, but I am feeling pretty run down. I need this break like a fish needs her water and a dog needs his meat.

The spa I’ve chosen is exquisite. They have minimalist décor, green tea and pretty Japanese mats on which to sit. I’m having a hot stone massage later on and I’m going to order sashimi for dinner. There will be high quality sake and fresh tropical fruit. The firm pays, for which I’m grateful.

For now, I am going to sit in this outdoor hot spring, watching the stars and contemplating the shape of the moon. It’s going to be beautiful and relaxing and just what I need right now. It is going to make it all worth it; the solitary night labor, the soul crushing deadlines and dealing with boss Z’s increasingly difficult demands.

I slip out of my bath robe and feel the night wind on my skin. As I slide into the water, I can feel the contrast of the night breeze on my face and the hot water on my body. I am having one of those moments you have in life when everything is perfect and life makes sense. I am about to close my eyes and yield to this feeling of absolute clarity.

But wait – what is this? There is someone here. What the hell? Someone is watching.

…

Someone is watching me.

Someone is spying on me.

There is a pervert in the artfully planted bamboo forest and that pervert is looking at me. He, because it is always a he in these kinds of situations, is taking delight in my naked body and ruining my moment. First I feel disappointed, then I feel violated, and then I feel hot, searing rage running through every cell of my body.

I raise my body. I take my spear. He picked the wrong woman to fuck with.

A small man stands transfixed in a small bamboo patch, as Ipour my wrath down on him. He is holding a pair of binoculars in his hand and is wearing a silly, guilty smile on his face. The smile freezes as he is no longer a man, but a boar. I snicker. The boar runs for it. His little legs are moving desperately as he struggles to get away from the vengeful, towering woman.  
Here comes the dogs though, feral dogs and plenty of them. Hungry hunting dogs on the prowl. They tear into the frantic boar. He screams for his life. They tear him apart and they eat. I laugh as I watch the scene unfold. Nobody gets to watch my body without my consent. Fucking creepsters.

I take my spear and walk back to the hot spring. The night is mine again.


End file.
